


Against the Gladiator

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bayard - Freeform, Castle of Lions - Freeform, Cute, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, Short, Swords, The gladiator, Training, Voltron, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 2: TrainingThe duo fights the gladiator.





	Against the Gladiator

Shiro activated his arm, letting it glow in a mix of purple and white as he ran and tried to hit the gladiator in its side. He missed by just an inch, and jumped backwards as the gladiator tried to cut him. Shiro jumped backwards, rolled onto the ground and jumped to the left, heart beating as adrenaline filled his entire being.

As the robot focused on Shiro, he saw that Keith ran towards the gladiator, sword held high in his hand, preparing to strike as the gladiator was distracted. It didn’t see that Keith was coming, but yet atleast, and it was part of their strategy.

Keith jumped into the air, letting out a loud scream as he came for the robot. It turned around, faced Keith, and that gave Shiro the perfect opportunity, he smashed the gladiator’s head with his robot arm. Keith took the sword and threw it to the other side of the room, they had won yet again, and the paladins both smirked.

“End training sequence”.

Keith let his bayard disappear and Shiro turned of his arm, both took a few deep breaths. Shiro walked up to Keith, and before Keith could react, Shiro’s lips were pressed against Keith’s and his arms rested on his shoulders.

The kiss was of the tender sort and lasted for a few seconds, and once they parted, all Keith did was smiling.

“I guess we should train together more often”.

“Well, I won’t say no to that”.


End file.
